This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Fourth generation (4G) wireless mobile telecommunications technology, also known as Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, was designed to provide high capacity mobile multimedia with high data rates particularly for human interaction. Next generation or fifth generation (5G) technology is intended to be used not only for human interaction, but also for machine type communications in so-called Internet of Things (IoT) networks.
While 5G networks are intended to enable massive IoT services (e.g., very large numbers of limited capacity devices) and mission-critical IoT services (e.g., requiring high reliability), improvements over legacy mobile communication services are supported in the form of enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) services intended to provide improved wireless Internet access for mobile devices.
In an example communication system, user equipment (5G UE in a 5G network or, more broadly, a UE) such as a mobile terminal (subscriber) communicates over an air interface with a base station or access point referred to as a gNB in a 5G network or an eNB (evolved Node B) in an LTE network. The access point (e.g., gNB/eNB) is illustratively part of an access network of the communication system. For example, in a 5G network, the access network is referred to as a 5G System and is described in 5G Technical Specification (TS) 23.501, V0.4.0, entitled “Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; System Architecture for the 5G System,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In an LTE network, the access network is an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN). In general, the access point (e.g., gNB/eNB) provides access for the UE to a core network (CN), which then provides access for the UE to other UEs and/or a data network such as a packet data network (e.g., Internet).
Privacy is an important consideration in any communication system. Privacy is broadly addressed in 5G Technical Report (TR) 33.899, V1.1.0, entitled “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Study on the security aspects of the next generation system (Release 14),” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In particular, TR 33.899 identifies subscription (UE) privacy as one of the most important security areas to be addressed in 5G networks.